Time Bender
by Bug N Becca
Summary: Harper has disappeared and only Sirius and Remus know where she went...
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:

All Harry Potter characters are not ours. They either belong to JK Rowling or Scholastic or Warner Bothers…or whoever has the rights to this story…

Amethyst & Eulinda (Muggle Among), Harper (Time Bender) and their respective parents belong to us (we wish Wood belonged to us…but, alas, it was not to be.). Their personalities and tiny/big flaws belong to us too. Muahahaha…the power! No copying our plot, characters, or...oops... I was about to say setting... I can't lay claim on England, can I? Anyway, no copying please.

The ideas for Muggle Among Friends and Time Bender were the brainchild of Bug. Seven Chapters of Muggle were written before Becca stepped in with her fresh views. All major plot twists are most likely Becca's but based upon the prelaid plans of Bug. Time Bender's idea is completely original to my belief. I could be wrong, but I dun think so. Sorry if it is. Sirius' character is based on Becca's dreams of her "man." Anyway, enjoy the story, and remember, love is NOT oxygen...it's that squishy stuff in between the Oreos. J

Remember, "It's wicked fast, and damn near impossible to see..."

Bug N Becca

Check out our other stories:

Dixiehnsnluver – Bug

Becca Black --  Becca


	2. Alone Not Invisible

Time Bender Chapter 1

  "Lily! James! Wait up, please!" A young brown haired girl called as she raced through one of the many halls in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was a small Ravenclaw Fifth year who had been befriended by the pair on the train ride to Hogwarts a few years back. Though Gryffindors hardly ever accepted those of other houses, the Gryffindors immediately "took her under their wings." 

        "Oh, hey there, Harper. How are you?" Lily questioned turning to the younger girl.

        "I'm good. Listen, Lily, can I talk to you tonight after dinner?" Harper looked pointedly at James. "_Alone." _

        "Oh…sure. I'll meet you in the library after I eat, okay?" Lily replied smiling.

        "Thanks so much!" Harper said. "Oh, and by the way James, Sirius said that you're going to pay for hexing his robes. Bah 'Bye!" The girl ran towards her next class with her robe billowing behind her.

         Harper was 15 and had long brown hair. Her hazel eyes shown mischievously from behind small framed glasses and she sparked a light of laughter in all she talked to. She wasn't easily recognizable and was one of those Ravenclaws who would often get left behind. That's not to say she was boring. She was just one of those people who fades in with the crowd and is happy with doing so.

Classes came easily to her. She was smart, but did not strive to be the best. Harper could have been the best in all of her classes, but chose instead to simply pass the classes and file the knowledge for later use. Transfiguration and Charms passed quickly and soon it was time for dinner. Harper sat at the back of her table sparing eating time only for "yes" or "no" answers. Finally, when she finished she practically ran to the library. Harper paced the back corner waiting for Lily to show up. When she finally did, Harper whisper squealed, "You'll never believe what Flitwick, McGonagall and Dumbledore got me!"

        "I give up…what do they get you?" Lily asked looking at the excited Ravenclaw.

        "Well, they want me to take more advanced classes, and the only way I could do that was to take them all at one time. Their solution was to give me something to bend time." Harper pulled out what looked to be a flat rubber representation of a clock. "All I have to do is bend it a little and *poof* I can go back and retake an hours worth of class. Isn't it cool?"

        "Yeah it's cool, but why would you want to take more classes?" Lily asked looking at the clock.

        "I find some of these subjects to be very interesting." Harper explained. "You can't tell Prongs, Sirius, or any of the other guys, though, okay?"

        "Uh…too late…" A voice came from the nearest bookcase. Suddenly there appeared three boys that hadn't been there a moment before.

        "James Potter when someone says alone, they do not mean that if they can't see you it's okay. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, I thought you had better sense then that. Sheesh after seven years with you people I still can't understand you. At least Peter isn't here." Lily ranted glaring at James. 

        "Lily, it is okay they heard. As long as they don't tell anyone else, it's fine. I'm sure the guys won't go and blab, will you, Moony?" She asked. 

        "Oh, no. Of course not," they chorused smiling at Lily. 

        "Well, all right then. We'd better be heading back to the Common Room. You, too, Harper," Lily said walking towards the door. Harper nodded and followed her out the door. They all said "good-night" and filed their separate ways. Harper laid her clothes out that night and made sure the Time Bender was snuggly in her pocket. She didn't want anything to happen to it.

The next morning she woke up and headed down to the Great Hall early. Harper couldn't wait to try out the Time Bender. She ate quickly and finished just as the Marauders and Lily walked in. Nobody was down yet, so nobody was really surprised when they all came over to sit by Harper. Normally a fifth year whose best friends were seventh years would be looked on as strange, but the result doubled when they were from two different houses. Still, the Marauders seemed to have no qualms with sitting at the Ravenclaw table. Upon sitting they promptly handed her a gift wrapped something-or-other. 

"What's this for?" She asked holding it.

"For being you and all that cheesy goodness," Sirius smiled and Harper felt herself blush.

"As congratulations for being an enormous smarty pants." Remus continued.

"And for the joy that you will actually attend some of our classes," Lily and James finished. Everyone laughed at the blushing couple. Thoughts of 'oh, how cute' passed through the group, only to be disrupted when Harper opened the package.

"Thanks you guys! This is so great!" Harper yelled skimming through her new copy of Advanced Transfiguration. "I love you guys!"

"We love you, too," Sirius laughed leaning over the table to give her a hug. Hugs around the table continued until the guys decided to do away with the cheesiness. No one seemed to notice that Peter didn't really participate in any of it. The early bell rang and the gang decided to head back over to the Gryffindor table. Harper spent the rest of breakfast skimming through her new book.

Her first chance to test her Time Bender came right after her first class. She would be going from Advanced Flying and Sports to Advanced Charms. She reached the Charms hall and gently folded the Time Bender. Suddenly the hall in front of her turned into a giant grid. If she stepped forward, she would step on a great green line. Many green lines covered the hallway floor. 'Green lines must be going one hour into the past.' She deduced as she crossed on green line. When she unfolded her Time Bender, time resumed it's normal shape and perception (err…went back to normal again.). The hall was suddenly filled with people going towards their classes. Harper hurried into the classroom and took a seat as the bell rung. The class went well and Harper congratulated herself on having made the Time Bender work properly.

Life was going well until her next class when she had Advanced Potions.


	3. Potions with Prewett

Life was going well until her next class when she had Advanced Potions.

"Oh, look, the little Ravenclaw has moved up to the big leagues. Think you're smart enough, do ya?" Lucius Malfoy sneered when she walked in.

"Poor child, she must be lost." Severus Snape agreed lounging on a desk towards the front of the room. "Do you need help, little girl?"

"Oh, shove off, Snape." Sirius said grabbing Harper's arm. "You can come sit with me over here." He led her to a table in the middle of the classroom. 

"Thanks," Harper whispered sitting down next to him, "I hate it when they look at me. They're so…" she trailed off and shuddered.

"Awww...it was nothing…"Sirius said getting his cauldron set up. "You'll need to borrow my stuff for today, won't you?"

"Yeah, but I'll get you replacements for anything I use…" Harper said. "And anything I melt…" she whispered helping Sirius set up. The class went by with only one reprimand from the teacher. Sirius, it turns out, was quite good in Potions. 

After class, they walked together to Lunch where Harper was invited to sit at the Gryffindor table. Harper sat down and glanced nervously at the rest of the table. It was a little weird to be sitting at a table that wasn't Ravenclaw. But, nobody really seemed to mind, so Harper loosened up a bit.

"Hey, we have Advanced Trans. next. Are you ready, Harper?" Lupin asked as he reached for another sandwich wedge.

"I don't know. I mean I know that McGonagall thinks I'm ready, but I'm not quite sure I am…" Harper said taking a drink.

"Oh, you'll do fine. You know you got put into Ravenclaw because of that immense intellect of yours." James laughed. 

"Yeah," Peter half-heartedly agreed.

They finished eating and walked in a pack to Advanced Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall smiled at Harper as she sat down, but immediately began the lesson. It was tough to catch up, but by the end of the class, she had learned a bit more on turning inanimate objects into animals. That meant she was one step closer to becoming an Animagus. She noticed that James, Sirius, and Peter were all pretending to be really bad. Anyone who could change by their fifth year was obviously advanced. The only problem was they weren't registered. Harper knew this only because she had witnessed it while trying to find James during one of his and Lily's fights. From then on, she had been sworn to secrecy and had secretly admired each of the boys for doing all that just for Remus. She loved the nicknames they had for each other. Moony, Prongs, Wormtail and Padfoot. She only called them by name when out in public, so as not to let on about the Animagus situation.

After class, she said good-bye to the gang and went back for Advanced History of Magic/Muggle Studies. The class was very interesting as it combined the information on muggles with the history of magic. Harper, as a muggle herself, found it interesting that all the magical events had happened without everyone knowing about them. Thought provoking as the class was, she couldn't wait to get out of it. 

It was finally dinner time. She ate quickly then ran to the library to finish her homework. Harper was almost finished when Sirius came bursting in. 

"Ya wanna go for a walk with us?" he asked out of breath. Harper looked at her unfinished work then up at Sirius.

"Ummm…" She looked back at her papers, "Yeah, I'll come." Harper closed her books and stuffed them in her bag. Sirius grabbed her hand and drug her to the main doors, where the others were waiting. They walked the grounds together and enjoyed their friendship….


	4. Uh oh!

Time Bender

Chapter 3: The Simple Mistake

            The next day, Harper awoke and made her way to the Great Hall. She had enjoyed walking with Sirius…and the rest of the Marauders. It had been a great time, and although it had taken her awhile to finish her homework afterwards, she enjoyed it thoroughly. She ate breakfast at her end of the Ravenclaw table, exchanged some pleasantries with fellow 5th years, and made her way to Arithmancy. The class passed slowly, but that was okay, she enjoyed it. 

Her next class was Honours Charms with Professor Flitwick. She loved him dearly, though she wasn't quite so advanced in charms as she wanted to be. He asked her to stay after the class to discuss how her advanced classes were going for her. As head of her house, he was required to ask about her but he took 20 minutes, and if she didn't hurry, she'd be late. Finally, he ushered her out of the door. She ran down the corridor towards the staircase to Advanced Transfiguration as she reached in her pocket and squeezed the time bender. Finally she reached the end of the hallway and belatedly stopped squeezing the time bender. She put her hand into her bag to get her book out when she ran into somebody. 

"Excuse me, I wasn't watching where I was going," she heard a man's voice say. She looked up to apologize, but was startled by the familiarity of the person standing in front of her and by the shock now seen in his eyes. He gasped and touched her arm lightly.

"Harper….Harper Rylie?! Is it really you?" the man asked. His shaggy looks reminded her of someone but as of yet, she couldn't remember who. 

"What do you mean, am I really me? Who are you, sir?" she asked taking a step backwards. 

"It's me Remus."

"Ha, that's funny. You expect me to believe you aged twenty years in one period? Who put you up to this? Sirius? James? Surely not Remus himself?"

"Harper, you've been missing for twenty years!" The man said tears coming to his eyes. "I thought I'd never see you again. I thought I'd lost my little 'sister'"

"Very funny….let me by. Stop joking!" She ran by the man and dodged as he tried to grab her. She was too upset to go to class, so she made her way up to the Marauders old hangout. "Slytherin's are Greasy" she semi-sobbed the password. As she stumbled in she started to plan the punishment of whoever had hired that guy to scare her. It was a rotten trick and it wasn't going to pass unpunished.

"Who's there?" rang a man's voice from behind her. She whirled around and found herself face to face with a man who looked remarkably like Sirius Black, but older.  

"Who are you?" Harper asked with her back against the door. The man took a step towards her.

"Harper, is that you?" the man asked in disbelief. A look of shock passed over his face, "It's me, Sirius," shock changed to nostalgia as he remembered the day she disappeared. " I never thought I'd see you again. God, it's been twenty years!" Harper looked at him in wonder at what this man was saying. Then it clicked. The blasted Time Bender. It had brought her here!

Harper looked a bit stressed at what she had just realized. "Oh dear…Sirius, I think I have a problem. You see, I just used the time bender to get to Transfiguration…I think I might have run in the wrong direction…," then rolling her eyes at the situation she said, "Twenty years in the wrong direction." She sat down on the concrete floor, pulling her knees to her chest. It was then that she noticed that the old hangout had been converted to a bedroom. She cocked her head to the side, "Sirius? How come the hangout looks like a bedroom?" Sirius looked at her, about to explain some things, and then changed his mind, "I don't think I can tell you that…Can you bend the time bender and go backwards?" 

Carefully Harper pulled the time bender out of her pocket and squeezed it. No lines appeared. Nothing happened at all.

Sirius took a look at her shocked face and the time bender in her hand. "I think we need to go see Alb- er…Professor Dumbledore." He said and helped her up. Perhaps the wise headmaster would know what to do. _'And in any case,' Sirius thought, 'he should know who appeared at my room.' _

Harper immediately agreed to go see the Headmaster, as he always knew what seemed to be best for his students. "Sirius, Are you a teacher at Hogwarts?" she asked, curious about her friends. "I saw Remus a minute before I came into the hideout. Is he a teacher too?" Sirius regarded her questions carefully, "Harper, think about something. You should probably not know a thing about what's going on right now. If you go back, and I am sure you will, you would know things. It's a possibility that things would change, which would not be good no matter what. I cannot tell you why I am here, or why Remus is here. It's a danger to the future of the past. Does that make sense?" 

Harper nodded, "You're right, it's just so aggravating not being able to know why you all are here, and what is going on in the world. With every step I take a new question comes up. But I know I can't ask them. It is a danger to the future of the past, however strange that may sound." 

They had reached the statue of the griffin, and started to ascend towards Dumbledore's office. 


End file.
